A Story About Faith
by kerrbear
Summary: The turtles discover a little girl who fills their hearts with joy. Master Splinter is dead and this is the first time they've been happy. Leo' tells the sad tale about this little girl....One-shot. Sorry for the lame summary


OK here is Chapter 1 for A Story About Faith and its a little weird so here goes nothing…

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT (Leo's POV)

It all happened about six months ago. Master Splinter died of phenomena and my brothers and I have been taking it really hard. That all changed when we met Faith. Faith somehow found her way intoour home and we fell in love with her and so we kept her. Faith was a four year old girl with a heart of gold, and family, caring, and friendship relationships that could last a life time. Faith's parents died in a car accident. Faith was really taking it hard, like this one night for instance.

I watched as Faith tossed and turned trembling and whimpering, it was too hard to bear, but still I watched her. Then Faith woke up screaming again, and she went into a delarious fit and seemed to not know where she was. Donny came in and gave Faith some water. This had been happening the past month and Donny was beginning to think it was getting serious.

The next morning….. "Hi Leo, are you going to take me to the park today?" Faith asked excitedly.

"Sure kiddo." I said ruffling Faith's hair. She giggled. I remembered how before she came a long we were all so sad. Donny was off in his lab trying to create an experiment to communicate with the dead, Raph was always out on the rooftops, and Mikey was always locked up in his room. Once Faith came all of that stuff was forgotten we all played together and had a great time and she brought so much happiness to our lives. Then it happened….

Faith was having one of her nightmares again and Donny came in to check on her.

"Leo she's burning up! Go get a thermometer!" Donny exclaimed. I came back and Donny popped it in her mouth.

"It's 105 we have to get her to a hospital!" I woke up Mikey and Raph while trying to pull on my disguise. We hopped into the Battle Shell and sped off.

At the hospital… "I don't feel well." Faith replied softly.

"You're going to be okay." I said.

In the waiting room….. "First Master Splinter and now this." Raph replied angrily.

"I remember the first time we ever played a game with her." I said softly.

Flashback:

OK the name of the game is Sleeping Powder. Whoever is it has to try to catch someone and make them fall asleep, got it?" Faith asked as her jet black hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"Sure." The three brothers replied.

A few hours later….. Mikey was cracking up laughing. What turned into a game of Sleeping Powder turned into a game of Tickle Monster. That was the first time the turtles had laughed since Master Splinter had died. From then on they always smiled and laughed and had fun.

End of Flashback

The doctor came out and said that we could see Faith. We walked in and Mikey started crying. Faith was hooked up to all sorts of tubes and oxygen tanks.

'Hi." She said in a small whisper.

"How are you feeling?" I knew that was a stupid question but what was I supposed to say to a four year old?

"Not well. Can I tell you guys something?" Faith asked shakily.

"Sure you can." Donny said. We all gathered around her frail body.

"Please don't be sad. I won't hurt anymore and I won't have nightmares again. I'll be with my mommy and daddy again up in Heaven. Before I say goodbye I would like you to know that you were the best family I ever had, and I thank you for taking care of me. I love all of you very much and I will always remember the great memories we had together……Goodbye.' Then she died. She was so small that she couldn't take all of it. So she died. Mikey started balling his eyes out, Raph's eyes grew misty, and silent tears rolled down Donny's face as he held Faith's hand in his. She was both a sister and a daughter to us and it was so hard to say good bye.

After Faith was gone we went back to our old ways. Raph would go off some where, Mikey locked himself in his room, and Donny was now staying up all night working on the experiment to talk to dead people. This night that I am telling you this story is the anniversary of Faith's death. For once we're all here as a family. Of course my three brothers are sleeping right now, but like I said at least we spent some time as a family. I miss Faith very much but I'm happy for her because she is in a better place with God up in Heaven with her mom and dad and she gets to be with Master Splinter. I guess in a way she's probably disappointed because we stopped spending so much time as a family. That was one thing that Faith always tried to do, to make everyone a happy family. It worked. She lit up our lives and filled our hearts with joy. Now she can watch us and guide us through everything we do. Sometimes I still hear her giggling. All I can say to end this tale is, Thank you Faith for everything that you've done for us. Until we meet again in eternal life. I will always love you forever and will always be grateful for the happy life you gave us.

OK so what did you think? I'm sorry this is a little rushed. If you want to read more stories like these please review me and I will put up A Story About Hope, A Story About Joy, and A Story About Patience. OK thank you and please review!


End file.
